Will You Be There
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: This story got deleted, but I have changed all the last names! :-D Miley Stewert, Mandy Jarett, Selena Gabriel and The Jonas Brothers are going on a tour together! Niley, Jandy, Kelena! Slight Loliver :P
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Niley! JoexMandy (Jandy…?)! Kelena! The Jonas Brothers, Mandy, and Selena are going on a three-month tour together. Watch as laughter, drama, romance and action make this the most fun & enjoyable tour ever. :-D THIS IS LEGAL D:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JB, Miley, Mandy or Selena!  
**

**A/N: NEW FIC!!! THIS IS LEGAL (I think) OKAY! :-D PLEASE R&R! I'm so excited for this :]**

--

No POV

_"Hello beautiful! How're you doing…?" _Nick's sang through Miley's voicemail. _"Wakey wakey, Mi! It's tour timeee! I'll see you and Mandy Dandy in an hour," _His chirpy voice said. Miley groaned in her pillow even though she always cheered up when Nick called her 'Mi'. It made her feel special. She turned to her right and glanced at the clock.5.30 a.m. Oh God.

"Shmanderzzz!" She shouted/whispered to the sleeping dark figure on the floor.

"Mmf?" Came a muffled reply from Mandy, her best friend.

"Wake up…!" She grunted, pulling the pillow from Mandy's head. Mandy hit her head onto the mattress and she groaned loudly. "We're gonna see Joe Jonasss…"

"I'M UP!" She shouted, sitting up quickly. Miley grinned in the darkness.

"Now go get changed." She said, drawing the curtains open. It was still dark out. Mandy rubbed her eyes and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"15 minutes, Shamderz! Exceed 15 minutes and no baths for you in a week!" She joked. "Joe won't even _talk_ to you!" She laughed to herself and then heard Mandy whispering "Psycho" under her breath. Miley glared at the door and went into her walk-in closet.

"Hmm," She tapped her chin. Most of her nice clothes were already packed away. She browsed around someore and picked out a hot pink Forever 21 baby doll dress with a ruched bodice and skirt trim. She smiled at her decision and grabbed a big fliffy yellow towel and waited outside the door for Mandy. She picked up her purple sidekick and texted Nick.

To: Nickyyy!

Nicholas Jerry Jonas!! Thanks for the wake up call this morning, hun, xoxo!

Mandy is in the shower now and I'm bored waiting for her :[

I haven't seen you all weekend! I miss you loads baby :]

Okay then, see you in an hour!

xoxo

Mi

From: Shmanderz

Finally, Mandy stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair manually with a pink towel.

"Shmilerz, please don't kill me," She pleaded then ran to the dressing table. Miley looked at her suspiciously and walked in the bathroom. Peeling off her clothes, her mind drifted off and she thought about the tour. It was going to be fun – especially with a certain Jonas. She smiled to herself and stepped in the shower. Mindlessly, she turned the knob and cold water splashed at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. "MANDYYY!!!" She shouted her name, shivering in the water. She looked at the knob, it was directly at the hot water label but still, cold water came out. _Great,_ she thought. _Mandy used up the hot water!_ That must be what she was talking about just now. She groaned and heard Mandy snickering outside. "I'm gonna get you, Shmanderz." Her teeth chattered in the cold water. After 10 minutes of squealing and screaming, she got used to the water and began washing her hair. When she reached for her shampoo, she realized it was empty. She gasped and looked in the bottle. _No way!_ She screamed again.

"OH MY GOD, MANDY!!" She glared at the closed door and heard a muffled 'sorry'. She rolled her eyes and squirted a different shampoo into her hand. When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed the haidryer and began drying her hair, then applying a light shade of make-up.

--

"Hey Mi," Nick beamed when he saw her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Hey there Nicky," She grinned, knowing he hates that name. Nick pouted at the name.

"You remind me of my grandma," He joked. Miley's jaw dropped.

"I do not," This time it was her turn to pout.

"Except you're younger, hotter and more beautiful," He smiled and kissed her. She smiled too and kissed him back.

"Cough get a room cough," Joe said entering the room. Miley pulled away and blushed.

"We already had one until you came in," Nick snapped. Miley grinned to herself.

"_We already had one until you came in!_" Joe imitated Nick in a high pitched voice. Mandy came in the room and laughed loudly on purpose. Miley rolled her eyes and smirked. Mandy was trying to get Joe's attention in every possible way.

"I do not talk like that," Nick protested.

"_I do not talk like that,_" More high pitched imitation and fake laughter. Nick opened his mouth again to protest but Miley silenced him with a kiss.

"I could get used to this," He smirked and kissed her again.

"Like I said, GET A ROOM," Joe groaned, walking out of the room. Mandy stood there awkwardly. Just then, Billy Ray walked into the room. Miley and Nick broke apart quickly.

"Hi bud," He greeted Miley when he saw her. "Oh, hi Nick." He then noticed the blushing boy beside her.

"Okay Nick, call your brothers. Miley, Mandy, we're leaving soon. We're meeting Selena soon." Billy Ray told them.

Kevin came in the room with Joe and his eyes lit up.

"Selena?" He asked, excited.

"Yeah you know, Selena, that nice girl." Billy Ray said as he picked up two of Miley's suitcases. Miley bit her lip and glanced at Nick. It was obvious that Kevin liked Selena but it was even more obvious that Selena liked Nick. She was all over him at the Camp Rock premiere, and she didn't know that Miley and Nick were dating. Miley and Selena were pretty close – but finding out about Miley dating Nick could ruin their friendship. Nick noticed Miley's worried look and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"It's gonna be okay, Mi." He whispered into her eat, causing her to shiver. She smiled, relaxing. Nick always had a knack for making her Smiley Miley again. She got up from Nick's lap and carried the rest of her suitcases into Billy Ray's car. They all loaded their stuff in the car and went off. It was going to be a fun, eventful three months.

--

**Miley's POV**

I woke up only to find someone's arms wrapped tight around mine. I looked up and saw Nick sleeping peacefully. The car came to a stop and he stirred. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him. He saw me smiling and laughed.

"What are you smiling at, Smiley?" He asked, kissing me softly. I kissed him back – enjoying every moment of the kiss.

"I guess you just answered yourself," I replied. He looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "You just asked me why I was smiling, then called me Smiley." I said, emphasizing the 'smile' in 'Smiley'. His mouth made an 'o' shape as he nodded his head.

"So, we're here, huh?" I asked, looking out the window only to see lots of big buses.

"Yup, try finding the bus with 'Hannah Montana' written all over it, wouldja?" My dad asked me. I nodded my head. Just then, Nick tapped my shoulder and pointed to a big, purple bus with the Hannah Montana logo on it.

"To the left, Daddy!" I exclaimed. He nodded his head and spotted it. I turned behind and saw Mandy sleeping on Joe's shoulder. **(A/N: Kevin was sitting in the front seat.)** I smiled at the sight and gestured for Nick to see them. He smiled too and kissed my forehead. My dad parked the car and I poke Mandy and Joe to wake them up.

"STUPID BLUE ANGRY DUCKS! GIVE ME MY CUPCAKE BACK NOW…" Joe mumbled angrily in his sleep. Nick and me giggled and snapped apicture.

We got out of the car and saw Selena jumping up and down, waving at us outside the huge bus.

I glanced at Nick who had his arms aound my waist. Oh boy – it was gonna be tough to break it to her.

"Hey Nicky!!!" She beamed, and then her smile faded when he saw his arm around me. I bit my lip. "Hi, Miley." She said uncomfortably.

"Hi Sel, it's good to see you again," I fake smiled. "When was the last time we saw you?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Nick joined in.

"Hmm, I think it was the premiere of Camp Rock, wasn't it?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yup! I think it was. Now lets check out the bus," I dragged him in the bus and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh no." I said worriedly, dropping my hands. Nick took my hands and held them against his cheek.

"It's going to be alright, Mi. Chillax," He said is with so much confidence I almost believed him. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now lets check this baby out!" I laughed, exploring the big bus.

* * *

**How was it? Let me know! :] R&R please! :D I'll continue if I get like 5 reviews. I already wrote like three more chapters but I wanna hear from you to see if I should continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OH SO GORGEOUS JONAS BROTHERS OR THE OH SO TALENTED MILEY STEWERT :D OR ANYONE ELSE (: ONLY THE PLOTTT!**

**A/N: So I got 5 reviews. Greeeattt. Here's the update, it's pretty short but deal with it :-D R&R please, love you guyz!  


* * *

  
**

"So then he was like, no way! And I was like yeah way! And he was like no way!" Mandy continued telling her story about her brothers.

"And you were like yeah way and he was like no way and you were like yeah way and it goes on and on, right?" I groaned. Mandy looked shocked.

"How did you know?!" She gasped. I looked at her innocently.

"Lucky guess?" I tried, shrugging. Nick laughed and kissed my cheek.

We were already on the road to our first concert in Mexico. We have been playing Truth Or Dare, Spin The Bottle, The Game Of Life, Monopoly and a whole lot of other games for five hours. There was nothing to do on the bus. Mandy forgot to bring our stash of video games and DVDs, so we has nothing to watch or play as the cable have not been installed yet. Selena has been cooped up in her bunk after 5 rounds of Truth Or Dare, I guess when Joe dared Nick to kiss me (Psh! That was such an easy dare!), she took off. I sighed and decided to do the sensible thing – talk to her. I got up from my seat and kissed Nick's head.

"I'll be right back," I told them.

"Why, where are you going?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded, waiting for an answer too.

"You know. Places." I replied dumbly. "Bye." I quickly left the room and knocked on her door. "Hey, Sel?" I called. No answer. I turned the door knob and went in, only to find Selena listening to 'All The Days' by FM Static very loudly on her iPod. She was banging her head to the music. I touched her lightly and she jumped. She turned and saw who I was.

"Oh, you." She said plainly, turning her iPod off. I sighed.

"Sel can we not do this?" I pleaded. She looked away. "We were really good friends… we ARE really good friends still, right?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I sighed again and sat next to her. "Look. Me and Nick really really like each other. No, we love each other. And if you love Nick you should let it go." I stated.

"I guess," She sighed. "The thing is – I really, really like him. Like, I've never felt like this with anyone before."

"I know – though I don't agree." I scrunched my nose up. She gave me a questioning look. "Do you really like him? I mean your barely even know him! Where was the Selena that told me 'I want someone whom I know well and he knows me well to. I want someone whose little actions can make me so happy?" I asked her, holding her hand.

"You're right. I'm only after him for his looks," She said confidently. I nodded. "And by the way – you two look really cute together," She smiled and jumped off the bed, walking out. "Who's ready for a game of poker?!" I heard her ask. I smiled to myself. Just then, Nick came into the room.

"I heard everything," He beamed, sitting down next to me.

"You mean eavesdropped?" I laughed. He blushed and shrugged.

"You were great, though." He smiled shyly. I grinned.

"So now you're changing the subject, huh?" I giggled. "Complimenting me? You think I'd fall for that?"

"Kinda," He grinned.

"Well it did," I smiled and pinned him to the bed (Selena's bed, oops.), and I kissed him passionately, our tongues clashing against each other, small moans escaping from our lips.

FLASH!

A flash went off and we pulled apart. I looked up to see a laughing Joe and Mandy, Joe with a camera in his hands and Mandy too busy laughing to notice my death glare.

"Good one, now lets get out of here," Mandy giggled before pulling Joe out of the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Boys," I sighed.

"Girls," Nick sighed.

We said at the same time and ended up laughing. I kissed him again softly and looked at the time.

"Hey it's lunchtime. Wanna ask Mr B. if we could stop at a nearby fastfood restaurant?" I suggested. Nick nodded and kissed my cheek. We got up from the bed and headed out to the living room where everyone were.

"There they are!" Kevin clapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, bro!" Nick growled. Kevin just laughed it off.

"Someone's got their period," Joe sing-songed.

"Shut the crap Joe, or you won't get any Happy Meals," I told him. His jaw dropped.

"HAPPY MEALS?!" He asked, coming closer to me. I backed away and nodded. "I LOVE THEM! THEY ARE HAVING RED AND BLUE NINJAS IN EACH HAPPY MEAL NOW! DOUBLE THE FUN!!!"

"OH EM GEE, ME TOO!!" Mandy squealed. They started happy dancing on the rug.

"That is – if we can find a fastfood restaurant nearby." I told them. Selena laughed.

"I'll find it," She said, taking her iPhone out.

"I'll find with you," Kevin offered, scooting nearer to Selena. She smiled.

"Yeah… Thanks," She said, moving closer to Kevin too. I gave Nick a knowing smile and he returned it.

"Hey Nick let's go talk to Mr B.," I said to him. He nodded and we went to the driver's seat. "Hey Mr B.!" I greeted happily.

"Hey Miley! Hey Nick!" He greeted us, eyes on the road. "Please, please tell Joe and Mandy to stop jumping around, I can feel an earthquake!" He joked. I laughed.

"Anyway, we were wondering – could you stop at a nearby restaurant? We're all starving." I asked him, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Well of course," He replied. "Theres one up ahead."

"Thanks, Mr B." Nick said, walking towards the living room. "WE'RE GETTING BURGERS!!" Nick shouted. I laughed.

"Only if Joe and Mandy stop jumping around," I stated, looking at the happy dancing Mandy and Joe. They stopped and sat Indian-style on the floor. Kevin and Selena laughed.

"Alright, head out kids! And make it quick!" Mr B. shouted from the driver's seat. Joe and Mandy were about to go when Kevin stopped them.

"Wait! Didn't you hear? He said 'make it quick'." He said. We all nodded at him.

"So…?" Joe asked, annoyed that he couldn't have his burgers sooner.

"Soooo… if we go out like that we'll get mobbed by fans!" Kevin said, exasperated.

"Riiight," Selena nodded. "That's true. Mandy should go buy them."

"What?" Mandy asked, astonished.

"Well, the fans won't be able to recognize you, right?" She stated. "So there won't be a mob."

"But – but she's Mandy. She'll screw up the orders!" I said, "Sorry Mands!"

"Ow. That hurt." She said, pouting. Joe patted her back and she cheered up.

"Where's Big Rob when you need him," Nick sighed.

"Yup," Kevin agreed. "Well then… Miley you follow Mandy. To buy the food." He suggested.

"Yeah, you won't get a big mob 'cos you're not as famous as the Jo-Bros!" Joe said arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" I spat.

"He was just kidding, Mi." Nick said quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I stormed out of the room.

Joe was annoying at times (Ow, it hurt to say this! 'Cos Joe is my favorite Jonas!!), but this time he went over the top. I slammed the door and went into my bunk bed and closed the curtains.

* * *

**Miley's got a baaaaad temper. Haha, joking. K, til I get 7 more reviews, I WON'T UPDATE! So please, R&R! Don't just add me to Fav Author of Fav Story or Author/Story alert! PLEASE :D Thank you! Loveeeee! :D (See the poll on my profile!)**

**Vote!**

**A) Hannah Montana cross-over with The Suite Life**

**or**

**B) Hannah Montana cross-over with HSM**

**or**

**C) Both?! NOT. Hhaha I'm not so free. x:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Heh, don't own anything/anyone. :] Only the plot ^^

A/N: Alrighttt, I meant 7 more reviews, but oh well. Decided to update! :] Oh I finished Say You Love Me already ;] I hate the ending it's so crappy, I might rewrite it later. So, yay! :] Enjoy the story, please R&R!!!

* * *

(Over with the rest of the people, No POV)

"Joe!!!" Nick exclaimed, hitting the back of his head.

"I was just kidding," Joe protested innocently.

"You hurt her ego, Joe." Kevin shook his head. Mandy stood at a corner, not knowing what to say. She knew she had to stand up for her friend, but at the same time, she loved Joe. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Fine, I should go apologize." Joe declared.

"Ya think?" Selena said, using one of the famous lines from Hannah Montana.

Joe walked towards Miley's bunk and knocked softly. "Miiileyyy?" He called. No answer. He knocked again. "Come on, Miles." He pleaded. He turned the knob and found it open. He drew open a tiny bit of the curtain to Miley's bunk and saw her back facing him. "Miles, I'm so, so, so sorry. You know me, I speak without thinking. That's my character, man. I mean woman. I mean girl. I mean uh – lady." Joe stuttered. Miley turned and faced him.

"Shut up, Joe." She laughed softly. Joe couldn't help but smile too.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, his expression hopeful. Miley shook her head. His face fell.

"One condition," Miley said, holding up a finger.

"Anything," He smiled.

"Realize that Mandy is crazy over you," She finished, jumping off her bed and walking out.

--

Miley's POV

"Right so, here's our list." I said, presenting a list of orders.

Miley

1 Strawberry-Banana smoothie

1 McSpicy

1 medium chilli fries

Nick

1 Ice Lemon Tea

1 McSpicy

1 large fries

Joe and Shmanderz

2 Happy Meals with the red and blue ninjas!! (Important) *Miley rolls eyes*

2 large vanilla milshakes

2 large cheese fries

Kevin and Selena

2 double cheeseburgers

2 regular ice lemon tea

2 regular fries

"Did I miss out anyone?" I asked.

"Me!!" Joe and Mandy said at the same time, wanting a second round.

"Hey good one," Mandy giggled. Joe looked uncomfortable. Ever since I told him that 'condition', he has been very awkward around Mandy. I felt guilty about this because I could tell Mandy could sense it too.

"Okay let's head out, Shmanderz." I said, pulling her away from her thoughts of most likely – Joe.

When we were walking to MacDonalds, Mandy popped a question I didn't wish I have to answer to.

"Shmilerz, do you think Joe is starting to act weird around me?" She pouted. I quickly shook my head.

"Why'd you think that?" I asked, feeling jumpy. She shrugged.

"Am I too sticky with him?" She asked. "I think I should stay clear for awhile." She sighed. I didn't say anything. We ordered the food and aited for everything to get ready.

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

My sidekick rang. I flipped it open. "Hey Nick."

"Hey babe," Nick replied. I smiled.

"What's up? I've only been gone for like, three minutes." I giggled. "Miss me already, huh?"

"Yeah… but that's not it." He said, sounding unusual.

"Why what's up?" I asked genuinely concerned now.

"Our tyre is flat."

--

Miley's POV

"What?!" I shouted in the phone, causing almost the whole restaurant to turn and look at me. Suddenly, a kid shouted.

"Hey! It's Miley Stewert!!" A girl around age 6 shouted, pointing at me.

"Fuck," I whispered in the phone. I turned to Mandy who was biting her lip.

"Mi, you alright?" Nick asked.

A swarm of people started coming up to me, asking for autographs, pictures, swarming me with questions.

"Are you dating Nick Jonas?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Miley Cyrus over here! What are you doing at a fastfood restaurant? Aren't you afraid you'll become fat?"

"Is that Mandy?"

"Wow she looks hotter in real life! They both do!"

"Hey Miley is that Nick on the phone?"

"Oh yeah, heard they were dating..."

"ARE YOU AND NICK JONAS A COUPLE?"

"ARE YOU AND NICK JONAS TOGETHER?"

"NICK JONAS AND MILEY STEWERT, NILEY?!"

"Aww, they're so cute together, heard they're on a tour…"

"MEANS NICK IS NEARBY!"

"AAHH!!!"

"You are dating Nick, aren't you?"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"YES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I AM DATING NICK JONAS NOW I HAVE 3 VERY HUNGRY BOYS AND AND A GIRL BACK IN THE TOUR BUS WAITING FOR THEIR BURGERS, WILL YOU PLEASE, gee, I don't know, BACK OFF?" I screamed.

"Miley!!" Mandy shout/whispered to me. I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"YOU ARE DATING NICK!!!!"

"AWWW!!"

"NILEY!!!!"

"DID ANYONE RECORD IT DOWN?"

"SEND IT TO E!, SEVENTEEN, MTV, OceanUP, PerezHilton, JustJared, JUST SEND!!"

I grabbed Mandy's hand, and the food, then dashed out to the tour bus. We felt the mob following us so we hid in a nearby Ladies room. It was smelly and dirty, after five minutes we decided to give up, so we dashed out across the road and reached the tour bus.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A woman shouted.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, coming to see what happened.

"DRIVE, MR B., DRIVE!!!!" I ordered.

"The tyre is flat, remember?" He groaned. I looked at Mandy and she looked at me.

"AHHHH!" We screamed again. But it was too late, the mob of crazy fans and paparazzis already reached us. Mr B. closed the doors and all we could hear were muffled questions and cameras clicking away. We walked into the living room and threw the paper bags of food. I groaned loudly.

"FOOD!" Joe shouted, running out from his room. He stopped when he noticed the camera flashes and noise. He looked out then sighed. "Paparazzi again?" He grabbed the bag and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Cheer-up everyone, let's just try to ignore the fact that we are stuck in the middle of nowhere, our tyre is flat, the car repair won't come 'til tomorrow, and that there's a mob of paparazzi outside!" Mandy said cheerfully. We all glared at her but Joe laughed. Then we glared at Joe who silenced himself. We ate the burgers quietly until Selena spoke up.

"Truth or dare?" She offered. We looked at her blankly.

"Awkward…" Joe said, looking at his ketchup. We all laughed.

"I'm in," I said. Nick nodded.

"Okay then, let's play!" Selena smiled enthusiastically.

"Me first!" I shouted. Everyone groaned but agreed. I decided to do Joe and Mandy a favour. "Joe Jonas, a.k.a DJ Danga!" I looked at Joe.

"Hmmf?" He asked, his mouth full of the burger.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He swallowed his burger.

"Truth?" He answered. I smirked and looked at Mandy.

"What do you think of Mandy?" I asked, grinning. His jaw dropped.

"Guess what, I pick dare instead." He changed.

"Fine." I said. "I dare you to tell me… what you think of Mandy!" I said smartly.

"Oooh, you're crafty." He squinted his eyes.

"Everyone's waiting for an answer, Joseph." Nick smirked, pulling me onto his crossed legs and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fine," He whined. "I thought Mandy is really cool, laughing at my lame jokes and stuff and I really really like her," Joe said at high speed. Too bad we all heard it. I started laughing. Mandy's jaw dropped. Selena's hand flew to her mouth. Kevin dropped his burger. Nick's grip around my waist loosened. Everyone's reaction was just hysterical.

"Gotcha," I giggled then got off Nick's lap, then pulled him up. We left the room and Selena and Kevin followed.

"So, ummm..." I head Mandy say.

"Sooo." Joe replied. I laughed quietly and closed the door.

* * *

Hhah, Mandy is jumping up and down inside now :] ROFL. Okay, cliffie :] Kind of. Please R&R, I won't do that 'until I get five more reviews' thing. Just, yeahhh update. Thanks. :]

xoxo

Tyn-R-Awwsum

(I shall write a different ending for Say You Love Me Now :-D)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! :D I won't be updating for the next few days so, yeah. R&R though, please!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHINGGG! :]

* * *

**Joe's POV

I felt as if a whole lot of weight has been taken off my chest. Phew – I can breathe again. Telling everyone – and Mandy – that I had feelings for her made everything seem easier. I let out a sigh of relief and she giggled.

"You only did that to get them out of the room, didja?" Mandy laughed.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I mean, there's no way you – Joe Jonas, could like me. What's there to like?" She asked.

"What's there not to like…?" I replied, blushing a little.

"Well I know what I like about you, Danger." She whispered and then pulled me into an intense kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since forever," I confessed. She nodded.

"Me too," She kissed me again and this time it was more passionate. Just as my tongue was about to enter her mouth, we heard snickering, and then a flash going off. I groaned.

"Revengeee," Miley sing-songed as she left the living room with a snickering Nick behind.

"Round two?" I asked, looking down at Mandy who was smiling and shaking her head.

"Gladly," She laughed and kissed me again.

--

Miley's POV (The next morning)

The bus was moving again but the concert for tonight was cancelled. We couldn't reach there in time. But it will be postponed to Monday. (It was Saturday.)

I saw Nick sitting on the couch with his guitar and song book and knew immediately that he was writing a song. I watched him from behind and he started singing and strumming.

_I'm waiting at the door like so many times before  
This time, I'll make it right  
I know I need to be a different kind of me  
This time, I just might  
Have a little strength to show you  
The reason why I'm here tonight_

(I don't own this song!)

"It's beautiful," I piped up. He jumped and turned around.

"Hey baby," He smiled when he saw me. I jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

"Hi," I pressed my lips against his cheek. "Stuck?" I asked when I saw a lot of cancellations on his song book. He nodded sadly. "Here, let me help." I picked up his song book and saw what he had written for the chorus. "Sing it," I demanded politely. He nodded.

"Here I am, this is the moment… Here I am, feel the love between us…" He stopped. "Then I'm stuck."

"Hmm," I tapped my chin. Then I wrote down some lyrics.

_From now, the start of something new  
My life is not complete when I'm standing  
Standing close to you_

I sang the lyrics, making up the tune along the way, like I do to write my songs. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's good." He beamed, then strummed the guitar. He quickly wrote a few notes down. "Mi, that's so great!" He beamed again and then kissed my cheek. "You're so great," He mumbled, his lips against mine.

"Ahem," Selena fake coughed, standing at the doorway of the living room.

"Why do we always get interrupted?!" I asked, leaning on Nick's chest.

"Sorry," Selena giggled. "But I have to talk to you, Miles." She bit her lip and looked at Nick, hery eyes apologizing him for 'stealing' me.

"Alright, but be back soon, I have to get started on verse two," He winked at me and I giggled. I followed Selena into her bunk and immediately blushed at the thought that Nick and her were making out on her bed just yesterday.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"Miles," She started. I nodded my head. "I like Kevin Jonas." I laughed, not surprised at all. She looked confused. "It's... okay?"

"'Course it's okay, Sel." I smiled warmly, patting her back. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew - I thought you'd freak." She got up from her bed. "Anyway, Kevin and I are gonna go do... stuff." She said vaguely. I nodded my head, raising an eyebrow.

"Riiight, you go do your stuff, hunny." I laughed, getting off the bed too. "I have to help Nick with his, you know, song and all."

"Is that was you kids call it these days?" She asked in a grandmother's tone, laughing. I giggled, punching her softly on her arm.

"Good luck anyway, Sel." I hugged her. She nodded and left the room. I smiled to myself and left the room, heading towards the living room. Nick was strumming a few chords, humming to himself.

I kissed his cheek. "Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hi," He looked back at his song book. "Right, I've thought of a tune. Kindof."

I nodded. We spent the whole afternoon thinking of lyrics and a tune, and finally we were done.

"Thanks, baby." He smiled at me, then placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Anytime." I replied, kissing him more passionately. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and the kiss got pretty intense. He finally pulled away.

"Finally," He smiled. "No interruptions."

I laughed. "I've missed that."

"Mm," He mumbled, kissing me lightly again. I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, taking out two cups and pouring apple juice into both. I added ice and walked out, handing Nick a glass.

"Thanks babe. I wonder where Joe and the others are." Nick questioned, sipping his apple juice. Just then, we heard laughter coming from inside the cupboards. Me anc Nick whipped our heads around and tumbling out came Joe, mandy, Kevin and Selena, laughing and holding their noses. Me and Nick looked at each other, then glared at them.

"Oh my God, Joeee!!!" Mandy whined, still laughing.

"Your fart, stinks!" Selena laughed, holding her nose. Kevin saw us and nudged them.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked, glaring at each of them. Nick stood up next to me and crossed his arms.

"Umm..." Mandy started. "Since you guys, you know." Selena fidgeted. Joe cleared his throat.

"We'll be going now!" Kevin said quickly, dashing for his bunk.

"HOLD IT." Nick growled, walking towards them. I tried hiding a smile - Nick was just too cute when he was angry.

"Come on, Nicky, we didn't mean to." Joe laughed weakly, backing away. Nick rolled his eyes.

"We'll get revenge," He said, eyeing the two couples. "C'mon Miles, let's go to your bunk. Where there's more privacy." I pretended to put a fake angry face and glared at all of them again, then turning around, my hair swinging in the process. When we were in my room, I fell into fits of giggles. Nick laughed too.

"Revenge time," I smiled, pulling him onto my bed, then taking out a piece of paper.

* * *

**HAHAH, next chapter is already written out but it's a little draggyyy. Cos it's the revenge of Nick & Miley, hahhaahha! *EVIL FACE*  
**

**Anyway, R&R please! [:**

**P/S, Sorry if this chapter is short :O  
**


	5. Important Note!

Hey guys! Wow, it has been long since I've been here.

Anyway, just saying, I've given up on and moved to Livejournal because trust me, the fics there are better x348972. No offence xoxo

So, super sorry if I don't update anymore. 

And also, I have given up on Niley, too 

I prefer Mustin, to be honest. :D

Sorry. Hahah. And I'm not supporting ships like American Idol:

Kradam (Kris Allen and Adam Lambert)

Cookleta (David Cook & David Archuleta)

And lots more. Yes, gay fics. 

So I'll talk to you guys soon!!!

Xoxo

TynzBoomPow


End file.
